Pokemon Secrets of the legends
by Nathaniel Rivera
Summary: This is a story I have been working on for awhile. Please enjoy and give out feedbacks. Plus read my other stories. Thank you and have a good day.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- A Normal Day

My name is Arceus the god Pokémon that created this world. I created the earth with my own might and power. I sent down my own children to finish creating your world. The lands were formed, water and grass bloom, and clouds began to shine the night sky. My three brothers though are controlling the time in space, maintaining the dimensions, and trap in the phantom world. Do I ever regret this? No, but in order to bond with people, we too must be like humans. Yes, we been secretly working as humans in order to see if this world is truly balanced. I may have lost my anger once but a boy helped me change that anger into kindness. So starting last week all the legendries in the world will be in their human forms till we get any information about any dramatic changes. Today though we are all going to meet up at my castle to discuss about the situation. The first to arrive were three kids. One with light blue hair, another with silver hair, and a dark brown like color. Right behind them is the father but his hair was white and I figured it was the regigi's. Three more people came in and I am glad that they arrive. The three that arrive wore a red suit, another one wore a blue suit, and lastly the other wore a green suit. Kyogre, Groundon, and Rayquaza have arrive. Thus all the other ones as well except for Xerneas, Yveltal, and Zygarde because they are in hibernation. Once everyone settled down I got up and said," A week have past my children and now we must see how our progress is doing."

The first to speak was Zekrom and he said," The humans in the Unova region are doing fine and are living a peaceful life."

"That's nice to hear Zekrom and you may sit now."

Two stood up and it was Latiis and Latios. Latios said," My sister and I have been really having a good time with the children. So I say I give a positive from us."

"Nice to hear but I noticed something."

Everybody seem to be curious on what I was talking about.

"I thought we have everyone but it seems that someone is missing. Where is Kyurem?"

I looked at Reshiram and Zekrom. They seemed to be very curious as well.

"Well you see father, we don't know exactly where he is."

"It's alright Reshiram maybe Kyurem is doing something."

Then a voice was speaking in my head. It was Kyurem.

("Arceus. I need your help or one the legends help. Team Plasma captured me.")

("What do you mean they captured you?")

("It seems that they found out that we are disguising ourselves as humans. They figured out what I looked like but I tried to attack them. There were too many of them and I got captured. I listened to what they are going to do to me.")

("What are they going to do"?)

("They're going to use my fusing ability to fuse with other Pokémon and soon make an army of fused Pokémon. So please come and help me.")

I got up and began to leave. Dialga who managed to catch up to me asked," Where are you going brother?"

"Kyurem spoke to me and he is captured by Team Plasma. I'm going to go and pay a little visit. Tell my children to stay here till I get back."

I then walked out and teleported to Kyurem location. I was now outside of team Plasma's base. I disguised myself as a scientist pretending to work for team Plasma. I walked inside and in my head I try searching for Kyurems heat signature. I am was searching for the coldest point in this building but It is hard to find with these humans in my way. Then I sense him right to my left. I looked around to see if the close is clear. It was so I begin to speak to him through telepathy.

("Kyurem are you in there?")

("Arceus is that you?")

("Yes it's me. Did anything happened?")

("Nothing much but they haven't done anything that bad yet.")

("I'll get you out of there.")

I put my hand up and used my powers to destroy the doors. When I did that, the alarm triggered and I had to hurry. I got Kyurem free and he transformed in a human. He made himself look more like a Team Plasma employee. We begin walking down the hall and troops came went by us to see what has happen. Then the announcement went off.

"Kyurem has escaped the facility room! He will be in his human form. No one is allowed to leave until further notice!"

Kyurem looked at Arceus and said," What do we do now?"

Arceus smiled and said," We fly out of here."

We transformed into our Pokemon form and blasted the roof of Team Plasma. We took off and we have escaped from their facility. I opened the portal to my home world and we soon arrived back home.

We landed down and transfored into our original human bodies.

"Kyurem, you should take some rest for the day."

"Thank you for saving me father and I will rest very soon."

I nodded and opened the doors to where the legends were all waiting patiently for my return. They looked at me and I was asked by Victini if I had brought Kyurem.

"Of course I did. He is a part of this family."

Everyone cheered and clapped. I walked back to my podium and told everyone to quiet down. Once they did I returned to what I was talking about.

"So about his whole human problems. Everything seems alright but these teams that are set up in every region. Starting with team Rocket, Plasma, Magma, Aqua, Galactic, and Flare. They have done many things to us and it's only a matter of time for them to join together. So now what must we do if this were to happen?"

Everyone was silent because this was a difficult question to ask.

"I know this question to all of you is hard to answer but don't worry I will protect you all. Actually my brothers and I will protect you all."

Dialga and Palkia stand up and raised their arms to show their loyalty. A few hours have past and everyone has returned back to their homes to rest. I went into a dark room and I sat down in a meditation pose. I put my hand out and open the phantom world portal. I step through it and I landed myself on a piece of broken land. As looked around I try to find the only one person that is hear. Then I heard a roar coming from my side. I looked and there she was. She landed in front of me. I then said," Go to your human form Giratina."

She tranfored into her normal self and her human form she wore a dark purple dress which matched her hair color. She wears no shoes though. She looks at me and said," Why must we speak in our human forms."

Her voice sounds much beautiful then ever.

"Well you see Giratina. I started this thing with our children where we enter the human world and see if the world is doing fine. We used our human forms to hide our true identity."

"Oh and how did that go?"

"It went alright but we did have one situation but I fixed it."

"Hmm okay then but is there another reason why you're here?"

'Well there's this thing that the humans call a date. It's where they take a special someone in their life out for a little fun. So I wandering if you want to try it out."

"I don't know. When was the last time we done this?"

"Mostly this is our first time. Plus it will be more fun if you at least leave this place."

"Well it didn't put myself inside of this in order to maintain this dark world."

"I know but is it a date?"

"Yes Arcues it is a date."

I smiled and grabbed Giratina by the hand and brought her over to his home. Giratina was little surprised that I did that but was alright at the same time. I lead her to a room and it was mostly her room before she was in the phantom world. She was amazed that is was still the way she left it. I just continued to smiled and she hugged me very much. She whispered in my ears and said," Maybe we can make another legend."

I was very surprise to hear that and I left her alone so she can finally get her long awaited rest. As I was heading into my room I thought to myself.

("Maybe this date will go off pretty smoothly.")


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Free Like a Butterfree

The next day started and I got off my bed. I changed into the best clothes I can find. Though I was wondering if Giratina could find any clothes. I went into the kitchen and prepared a meal. Then someone put their hands over my eyes blocking my vision. These hands though do seem familiar.

"Guess who?"

"Oh I do wonder who this is."

I teleport right behind her and grabbed her waist.

"But I don't forget my favorite girl scent."

I try to get lucky with her but she pushed me back with her powers.

"I already told you. If you're going to want me, then this date better be fun."

I got frustrated but it was something I did promise so I got up and wiped my clothes off. I continued to finish the food and once I did I gave some to Giratina. We ate our food and Giratina was the first to finish.

"You ate very fast Gira."

"Well-being immortal doesn't mean I won't be hungry. Plus I was in that Distortion World for almost a million years."

"I know but now it's your break from that world."

"Yes it is but you know I must return to it."

"I do know. If you're not to return in less than five days to balance it then this world is going to have some trouble."

I finished my food and placed it in the sink to clean up later. Giratina stood up and said," So shall we get our date started?"

I got my stuff ready and headed to the front door. I was about to teleport me and Giritina together. Though she let go my hand. She then said," You have to find me. That is how our date is going to start and no cheating."

"Fine."

Giratina teleport off and I did so too. I appeared in an alleyway and walked out of the alley. I looked around and it has appeared I am in a city. I see a human and asked where I was at.

"Oh well you are in Lumiose City."

"Okay thanks."

The man left and I realized what region I am in.

("It had seems we are in Xerneas and Yveltal home. I hope that they are still asleep.")

I begin to walk around and started to use my sensing powers to find Giratina.

Giratina's Pov

I appeared in a city that I have never seen before. Though I was gone for a long time. I asked a kind stranger where I was at.

"Oh well this is Lumisoe City."

"Thank you."

I looked around until I sense someone trying to find me. I sighed and thought to myself.

("Arceus this is your first strike.")

I walked around and found a place to sit. I waited here till Arceus arrives. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Pikachu what do you to eat?"

"Pika Pika."

I looked over to my left and yes it was him. I recognize that boy and his pokemon. He accidentally went into the Distortion world but he manage to leave the place. He also change the way I think of the humans. I used to hate the humans because what they did to Arceus but now he changed me. I got off my seat and decided to chat with the boy for a while. I start to walk towards him but then a blonde boy came to him.

"Hey Ash what are you doing?"

"Oh sorry Clemont, me and Pikachu were just hungry but it cost too much."

"Oh then here."

I gave them some fresh pokepuffs and they were very happy.

"Wow thank you."

"Oh its nothing to someone I know."

"Wait I know you?"

"Yes ash but its long story so let's chat."

We sat down at the nearest table and soon Ash and Pikachu begin munching down on their pokepuffs.

"So where to start well I am Giratina."

This shocked them and so I continued.

"You probably know me from the phantom world. I help balance it and make sure it doesn't get distorted. I left that place for just one reason."

"Wait Giratina, I thought you can't leave that place?"

"Yes I can't Ash but he let me leave."

"Who's he" asked Clemont.

"He is right behind you."

They turned around to only face a man in white and gold clothing. The man started to walk towards me. Clemont and Ash are a little confused but the man spoke to them.

"Yes this is Giratina my humble girl. I am Arceus as you may know the god of Pokemon and creator of everything well almost everything."

Once again this shock the boys and at the same time Giratina was sipping tea.

"Why are you and Giratina here Arceus?"

"Well Clemont I am on a date with Giratina."

"A date!?"

"Yes but I do wish for you boys to keep this quiet especially from those Team Rocket people."

"Okay we promise."

"Good so run off now."

They left and Arceus and I are finally alone. Arceus tried to put his arms around me but I stepped away. Arceus was a little confused by this.

"Are you okay my cherry?"

"No I am not. You cheated and that is the first strike. Two more strikes and you won't get what you want."

Arceus was a little sad and mad but he fixed himself up.

"Okay, okay, but now it's all you. So what do you want to do?"

I smiled and grabbed his hand and started to pull him. Where we ended up was in front of an amusement park. It was called Butterfree Park.

"Man these humans are very crazy with their entertainment."

"Yeah I know Arceus but let's go."

We went in and did what most humans do. Had fun, ate some food, and well some other stuff. We sat done on a bench and just started to relax. The amusement park was closing and we were getting ready to leave. As we were walking a man stopped us.

"Hello sir. Can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Why is that?"

The man smiled and snapped his fingers. Then a group of other people came wearing some sort of red uniform. The type had some type of weapons in their hands.

"My name is Lysandre and I want to make this world better."

"Okay but I am just a normal human."

"Don't lie to me Arceus because Gods shouldn't lie."

Out of nowhere I got zapped from one of Lysandre's man. Arceus noticed it and snapped at them. He transformed into his Pokemon form and was about to launch an attack until something paralysis him.

"Why can't I move!?"

"It's long story about that Arceus but I will be taking Giratina. Tie her up."

They tied me up and put me into a box. I tried to change forms but it failed. I was starting to get scared and I was beginning to cry. A helicopter came and picked up the box I was in. As It was leaving I looked back at Arcues with fear in my eyes and also his eyes.

"ARCUES!"

"GIRATINA!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I got got to add a message from the author. Okay so I been working so hard on this story and my other ones. Yet I hardly get any response from you guys. I did get a message from this one guy but he just confused me. He wanted me to read his fa story of Pokemon and it was alright but weird though. That's not the point though. I want people to** **recognize other stories that I wrote. So please can you guys help me get spread out. Thank you and have a good day.**

Chapter 3- Distortion

It's been three days since she was kidnapped and I sent most of my powerful children to go and find her. Yet they cannot sense where she is. I was beginning to lose hope but then he came to me. I thought he was gone forever after Dialga and Palkia started fighting again. Though he is a dark type but can act more like a ghost type.

I said," What do you want Darkrai?"

"Nothing more from you. I already had my fun with the humans but I know where she is."

This got my attention. I nodded to show that I am listening. He continued.

"The people that took her is known as Team Flare. Plus it's not just her they've taken."

"What do you mean it's not just her?"

"They even took Xerneas and Yveltal while they were in their cocoon state level. Now I don't want anything from you but I will help you get them back."

"Yes but do you know where their hideout is?"

"I do and if we are going to attack then we must come with a plan. I bet they are planning to keep guard of their base."

"Then it is settled. We attack tomorrow at sunset. I will call all available pokemon's and tell them the news."

Darkrai nodded and was about to leave until he saw something. It was a letter and he was curious on what it was.

"Hey Arceus, what is this letter for?"

"Oh it was given to me by a God of Destruction. I am no destruction but I can destroy anything."

"Hmm but what do they want?"

"They want me to take part in some war against some other universe. I have no time for that so I said no."

"Oh well okay then. See you tomorrow."

Darkrai finally left and I went to a dark room. There I started to summon the Distortion portal. I stepped through it and once I was in. I couldn't believe what I am seeing. The Distortion world is starting to break and some of the distortion pokemon that I banish are starting to break free.

"Arceus is that you?"

I turned around and it was who I was expecting.

"Regialpha… it's been while."

"It has but I didn't recognize you in your human form."

"Well it has been a while since I used this but who cares."

Regialpha was the first pokemon to step on earth. I didn't create him but yet I don't know what did create him. Later he grew lonely and created the Regitrio. He found out that I was returning and created Regigigas. He told Gigas that he created the trio and he felt for it. Once I returned I thought it was Gigas but he told me the truth. I found the alpha Regi and gave him his judgement. After that he is now ended up in here the Distortion world.

"Where's Giratina sir?"

"I know you want to leave Regialpha but your judgement is not done so stop trying to be nice plus Giratina is elsewhere."

"Oh but I wasn't even trying. I also know what happen to Giratina. I want to ask a favor from you."

"And that is?"

"I want to join you in freeing Giratina and prove I changed and returned back to my home world."

"Sorry but I think we can handle this."

"Okay but you know Giratina been talking to me."

"She has?"

"Yeah she knows what you done to me. She feels sorry and lets me out of the Distortion gate. There we have fun together. In letting me have fun I created four guardian golems to keep the distortion level at bay if the Distortion is too much. As you can see they are not activated because it is not at a critical level. If you let me join you then Giratina would probably love you more."

I thought about it for a moment and I left the distortion would. Regialpha thought I declined his offer but I let out a hand to him. He grabbed my hand and I pulled him through. Once he was through he started celebrating but I begin to speak.

"Before we start this attack I must show you the world of today. Since you were never given a human body. I will grant you that power to transform into your human self. Now hold still."

I put my hand on his chest and concentrated my powers. Then I released a pulse and it went into Regialpha. Once I was done his body begins to glow and then he changed. He was now human but he doesn't have any clothes on. I created some god like clothing in my hands and gave it to him. The clothes matched his pokemon form color which is a violet type. I got a mirror and put it in front of Regi. Regi was very amazed of what he looked like.

"Wow I look nice."

"Yeah I know so let's head down to Earth."

"Sure."

He put his hand on my shoulder and I teleport us to the same location me and Giratina were at. Once we arrived, Regialpha was very amazed of how the world changed. I just smiled and we went to a fancy restaurant that was across from us. We sat down and Regi was still looking around. Then the waiter came to our table.

"Now what will you be having for drinks?"

I said," I'll have just water and same with my friend."

I looked over at Regi and he nodded his head. The waiter wrote it down and left to get our drinks. As we were waiting I heard a familiar voice at the cashier. I looked over and I see four humans with different hair color. One had a steel like hair, the other had light blue hair shining as ice, and the third one had a brown rocky hair. Each of them were following one man and that man had a white shiny hair. They sat next to us and I ignored them but I know who they are. It was the other Regi's. Then one of them begins speak through my head.

("So how are you Arceus?)

("I'm fine but who is this speaking in my head?")

("It's me Regigigas.")

("Your followers aren't going to speak?")

("I am speaking for them and each one of them has a question.)

("What is it?")

("First question is why our father back here is in this world?")

("I brought him back so he can help us on our mission to save Giratina.")

("Okay and second question is why are you determined just to get Giratina back?")

("Because without her the Distortion world will be released.")

("Okay and lastly, did you even regret putting her in the distortion world? If I remember when that battle took up in space, you sent her there yourself. Though she is that only one who can control that Distortion power.")

("I did regret it because I was alone for many centuries and now I am at least showing her the world. I know what she tried to do in the past with Dialga and Palkia. Though she was trying to leave. She did leave once only to protect the boy and his friends. So she change the way I now think of humans today.")

("I see…okay then I will see you at the battlefield tomorrow.")

They all stood up and were about to leave. Then Regigigas looked at Regialpha and said," See you later father."

They left but Regialpha was confused by it. I explained who it was and he was very shock. I laughed and well we had a good time. We finished eating and spend the rest of our time walking and talking. Though I am wondering what is happening with Giratina.

Team Flare Hideout

I woke up to find myself in a room. I was still in the box that they trapped my in. I still couldn't transform back into my pokemon form. I feel like a mess right now. My clothes were torn and my hair is not as what I want it. They hand me some food yet I do not eat. Even though I am immortal I can still feel the pain of hunger. Then the man that took me from Arceus came up to me.

"I see you are liking the place Giratina."

I didn't say anything but he continued speaking.

"We know that they will be coming for you soon and well I don't care. I just need your blood. So how about I'll let you go if you give me what I want."

"Piss off you monster! I know what you're going to do with my blood. They won't be able to handle it. Plus you're going against an army of pokemon. Do you think you have a chance?"

"Why yes we do."

"What do you mean?"

"We been trying to find this thing called Zygarde. Turns out he was in a cave but he was far in there. We examined and researched his body and it turns out. He has another form. That form matches the power of Arceus. I already sent my team to find the other Zygarde. Then guess what…we have them. Once Arceus comes and attacks us. Well he ain't going to be the only god."

"No…no…don't do this. Arceus had them separate for that exact reason. Zygarde hundred percent form can mess up the distortion and destroying this world! You can't do it!"

He looked at me and just smilied. He left and I was once again alone. Then gas begins to come through the air vents. I was coughing and then I fell into my slumber again. In my dream I cry out to him. Hoping that my cries can go to him.


End file.
